Slow Down
by ShipAwayWithMe
Summary: Karma and Amy are best friends. Karma and Amy hook up to practice. Amy has a GP. Karma is a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey I saw somebody requested a Karmy GP story and I thought about trying it! Plus I wanted a Karmy only story! Let me know if you like it!

Karma and I were just friends. It's not like I had a huge crush on her or anything… She was the school's head cheerleader and I was just the school's nerd/ volleyball player. I wasn't even captain or anything. There was nothing special about me, well not in the popularity sense. I was nothing like her Captain of the football team boyfriend,Liam Booker. I was just Amy but that never stopped Karma from coming over to my house every day and making out with me, occasionally blowing me.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Amy Raudenfeld. I was born intersex and I have a penis. The only people who know are my family and Karma. Karma Ashcroft is my best friend and she only knows because I accidentally got a boner during one of our sleepovers. I have no idea why Farrah approved of that sleepover or any of the other ones after.

 **Age Twelve**

I was 12 when it happened. Karma and I were watching Jake Long: American Dragon in my room when I fell asleep with Karma's head on my chest for the first time. I woke up that next morning pitching a tent in my blue flannel pajama bottoms. The worst part was that it was pointed at my best friend's ass, poking her. Apparently, at some point in the night, Karma and I had started spooning. I immediately ran to my bathroom, shutting the door behind me so hard that Karma woke up. I ended up telling her after a very awkward fifteen minutes of trying to get "it" down. She took it well, didn't ask any questions. She didn't treat me any differently and she didn't tell anyone. Our sleepovers became a bi-weekly thing.

When we were fifteen, Karma finally asked me the question I thought she would've asked that day when we were 12. I guess it was the sex ed talk in our health class that day that prompted her to ask.

"Ames, don't freak out but can I touch it?"

"Touch what?" I responded, honestly confused.

"Your wee-wee." She responded, shyly.

It took me a minute to respond but I kind of wanted her to. "Oh Karms, sure. But be careful."

I unbuttoned my jeans and eased down my jeans only, leaving on my boxers. She reached for it, sort of eagerly but I grabbed her hand. I'd seen Karma reach and grab at things and I knew she was kind of rough. My dick was not something for her to grab and yank, so I slipped our hands in my red plaid boxers. My Dick was twitching in excitement and already starting to harden.

"It's softer than I expected but it feels hard at the same time. Can I see it?" I was hesitant because I was sure that I would be rock hard in seconds, her touch was too much, her looking at it would be way too much. While I was thinking, she began to stroke it.

"Ooh. Is it supposed to be sticking straight up like that?" Karma knew what she was doing to me. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't let her stop with me so close, I couldn't let her pull it out because I was a couple of seconds away from cumming and it would be everywhere. I learned that the hard way. I thought fast. I yanked her hand out and grabbed my shaft at the base wrapping my fingers around the center and squeezed hard, holding myself back.

"Hey! Why'd you do that Ames?" She whined out, seeming oblivious to the handful of jizz that could've just winded up on her hand. I seemingly told her as such.

" Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be so aroused, so quickly. I felt like I had only been touching it for a few seconds."

"Well you are the only person , other than myself, who has touched it. My nervousness made adrenaline, which fueled that." I was blushing at her as she stared at it. It was starting to ache but I didn't mind. A little blue balls now to save my friendship was worth it at the time.

 **Age Sixteen**

When we turned sixteen, she tried it again. She asked to make it like a birthday present for me. She wanted to "finish me off", she said. I told her thanks but no thanks and that an iTunes gift card would suffice. That wasn't enough for Karma, at the end of the night before we went to bed, I felt her hand in my briefs. It was already wet, as though she'd done this before or at least had planned it. She slowly went up and down the length of my shaft. I pulled my briefs down to watch her. I knew there was no point in arguing with her. She was giving the most illustrious hand job in the history of the world. She was staring at her dainty little hand stroking the beast. It was so wide that her thumb and forefinger couldn't touch. After masterbating for a whole year to the thought of Karma doing just this, my libido was a bit calmer than last time due to my vigorous practice but having the real thing was affecting me badly.

"Karms." I couldn't say anything but her name. I felt like all of my senses were on fire. I could smell the perfume that she put on earlier filling my nostrils. I was no longer watching her hand but watching her face, watching her eyes move up and down following her hand.

"Fuck. Karma." She smiled briefly as I cursed, followed by her name.

"Karma. It's about to happen! You can stop of you want to but it has to be now."I said, with a quick grunt. I don't know why I said she could stop. I knew she wouldn't. I don't know what I would've done if she had stopped. She never stopped though, picking up speed, as she guided me across the point of no return. My cum shot everywhere because I didn't tell her to aim anywhere. Most of it was on me though, so that wasn't bad, a little was on her and my sheets.

"Wow! There is so much of it!" She scooped some of my cum up with her finger and examined it as though I was a lab subject and she was a chemistry major. She smelled it, touched it to test the consistency I guess, and then she did the unthinkable, she brought her finger to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Hmm, salty?" She said looking at me staring at her. Her eyes roamed my body once she realized that I had no response, well at least no verbal one.

"You are still hard, does that mean little Amy likes me?" She said as though she was talking about a baby, not a penis.

"Fuck Karms can you not talk like that? You are killing me."

Karma grabbed the lotion from my dresser and rubbed it on her hands before her hands found their way back to my dick.

"Karma please. Please don't. Please." I panted out breathing hard from her continuous contact.

"Please don't what Ames? Please don't make you come again? That's not what you want?"

Karma is such a fucking tease. Her talking to me like that only managed to make me harder.

Needless to say, she gave me another handjob. Once I could walk again or breathe I grabbed a hot towel to clean us up and a new pair of sheets for us to sleep on.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Karma's hand rubbing me quick and rough.

"Karma. 1. Slow down. 2. We need to talk." She gasped in surprise as though she didn't expect me to wake up. I think she thought I was going to kick her out or yell at her but I didn't.

" I want to kiss you. I don't think that it's fair that you touch my most private place and I've never kissed you." Free handjobs were fine for most guys but I'm a girl with girl like feelings. The fact that Karma had woken up in the middle of the night to touch it made me feel used versus wanted.

"Sure." Is all she whispered back. We looked at each other and kissed for the first time. It was everything that I'd dreamed it would be. Her lips on mine were damn right magical. I was going to back away after just a kiss but then I felt her tongue pushing at my lips for them to open. French kissing Karma Ashcroft in my bed was enough to drive me insane.

It was becoming intense fast as she kissed me harder. Somehow I ended up on top of her naked from the waist down. She had on a nightgown that when I thought about it later was a bad idea, just in general. With me on top of her and being taller than her, my penis was pointed exactly at her center. She gasped when she felt it breaking away from the kiss for a second then coming back, resuming her lips on mine. Her hands were laced in my hair as mine explored her body. I'd never had the courage before that night to ask to touch her the way she touched me.

I broke our kissing to ask her, " May I touch you?" She just nodded and we continued making out as I slipped my fingers into her panties and just explored. As soon as I sunk my fingers in between her folds, she turned her head to the side to gasp. It was so wet. It was driving me wild to know that I had affected her that much.

"Someone's wet Karms. Does that mean your body likes me too?" I whispered in her ear before sucking and biting on her earlobe. Karma tried to respond but once my finger ran across her clit, she could only frantically nod. From then on, I was obsessed with Karma's body. The cute way her mouth stayed slightly parted as she panted and the way it opened and closed quickly as she got closer and closer. The way she watched me watching her until she couldn't anymore. The sexy way her hands left my hair to grab onto my sheets. I couldn't help but wonder, if she's this interactive with a little rubbing what would she be like during sex.

 **Present Time**

"Karma slow down. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Karms you gotta slow down. We got time." Karma was pulling some Karrine Stephens move on me. Both of her hands twisting in opposite directions and her mouth was on the tip. She was trying to milk me like a cow and it was working. This was almost as epic as the time she grapefruit'd me. She'd been sucking for ten minutes and I knew right then that we weren't going to make it to fifteen minutes.

As seventeen year old juniors, we both had last period off and she decided she wanted us to go to her house because her parents were running the juice truck at school and no one was home. We were making out as soon as I put my car in park. She'd practically ripped my clothes off when we entered her room.

"Liam not doing a good job or something?" I said with a smirk. The mention of his name only fueled her to practically rip my grey briefs.

" You just not going to answer my question?"

" Do you really want an answer butt face or do you want me to put my mouth to better use?" I didn't even need to respond. Eleven minutes later, I was filling her mouth.

Karma's phone rang just in time. She didn't make a move for it because if she moved we'd have a mess but once she was done, she went and grabbed her phone. She called the person back.

"Hey baby. I decided to go home before practice. I left my shorts. Yes baby we are still on for our date tonight. 7ish. I have to shower after practice. Lauren is going to bring me home. Yea baby I only have like 45 minutes I'm going to lay down, I'll see you tonight. Love you too." With that, she hung up and walked back to me on her bed.

"You have practice today after school or do you have a game?" Karma asked me as she straddled my lap.

"Practice at 4:15, break at 6, and a game at 7:30. Should be home by 10. Why?" I asked her.

"Perfect! Drive me home from practice, hang out for a bit, then come over after your game."

"Seriously? Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Yes and has that ever stopped us before?"

"It should Karm. You have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yea I forgot about Thomisina. You have plans with her? That why you trying to bail on me?"

"Tamsin and no we decided to spend all tomorrow together." Karma rolled her eyes at me. Then began to roll her hips against me.

"So I'll see you later then right?" I nodded. "Perfect. Bring a condom."

"Whoa what? Why? Are we gonna? I mean okay." I couldn't form full sentences. Karma and I had never had sex before. She and I would get really close but never cross that line. It only became more complicated when we started dating people. We weren't virgins anymore due to our respective partners but that didn't mean we didn't want to. We dry humped like always for the next 30 minute before getting dressed and heading back to school for practice.

A/N: I plan on continuing this. Let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

After our respective practices, Karma met me at my car. She was texting and giggling at her phone when I walked up, she didn't even notice me until I unlocked the doors. She must've been texting Liam because she was making the "Liam Booker" face. Her eyes were big, she smiling awkwardly, and blushing. It was so annoying. I wish I had someone to make that face at and I wish that someone was Karma. Tamsin and I had hooked up once and we were just friends but Karma kept bugging me about it, so I told her we were dating. The whole cheating thing wasn't my style plus it wouldn't matter because I was Karma's but Karma had Liam and she wanted me to have someone too. It made it okay to Karma if we were both hurting someone else.

Once Karma and I hopped in the car, she put her phone down and spoke, " Are you coming in or going home?" I was fully annoyed with Karma after seeing her texting him. Why did it matter what I did? She has a date with her boyfriend.

"What do you want me to do Karma? I have an hour and a half before I need to be back in my uniform."

"I'd like it if you came in but if you wanna go home go. You seem upset. It must be the game, stressing you out. You are still coming over afterward, right? Please say yes!" Of course I was going to say yes but I didn't miss the fact that she not only caught my attitude but that she just excused it. God forbid it be Karma's fault.

"I'm going to go home then and sure, I'll come over after your _**date**_. Just call me." I spit out the word date

"Perfect!" And with that she hopped out, ignoring my tone. Karma is just so selfish sometimes. Once I got home, took a shower, and changed. I decided that I was not going to have sex with Karma or even fool around with her again. Well at least without a conversation first.

Once the game was over, the team wanted to go out for pizza and drinks. Karma could wait. I went out with my teammates and friends. I left after an hour and a half and headed towards Karma's house. She had been texting me from the moment my friends and I left the school, I guess she'd heard that we won and figured I'd be on my way but I didn't reply. I'd see Karma when I saw her.

When I got to Karma's house, I called first as not to wake anyone up. It was 12:30. As I walked into her house, Karma dragged me by my hand. Once I got to her room, she must've sensed my mood when I didn't jump her bones because she said, "I never even asked you if you wanted to have sex. I just assumed because I wanted to that you would to." It wasn't just the sex. It was everything about our relationship.

"Yea sure Karma. I want to. I'd just prefer that it mean something to you rather than the meaningless blowjobs you give every other day." I was tipsy and upset. Word vomit just kept spilling out of my mouth.

"Amy you really think they are meaningless? You make it seem like I'm fooling around with everybody. It's only you. You know that I care about you."

"Karma, why aren't we dating? Why are you dating Liam Booker? Better yet, why are you hooking up with me and going on dates with him?"

"Amy, don't put this all on me. You have somebody too, Taylor." Even in an argument, she continued to fuck up Tamsin's name. She was acting like a jealous ex. It was comments like this that really fueled the "Why won't you date me?"questions. Karma did everything that a girlfriend would but actually be my girlfriend.

I needed to tell her the truth, so she could stop making excuses. "Tamsin and I are just friends. You just kept pressuring me to get somebody so that you wouldn't feel bad about having Liam. I don't want anyone else I want you and you must want him. Then be with him and only him. Give me time to move on and be free. I am not having sex with you if you are not mine." I turned around to leave because I knew she was never going to answer why she wouldn't be mine. We know almost everything about each other, we were together almost 24/7 and half of the time that we are together we are hooking up. There is no answer other than the fact that I was a girl and even that wasn't a good reason. Karma called after me but didn't chase me.

I left and started to drive home before I decided that maybe I should give Tamsin a shot. I just didn't want to be alone. Tamsin is a smoking hot blonde, with brown eyes. We are about the same height, I'm a bit taller, so I'd say she was 5'7. She has a sexy edgy vibe, drives a motorcycle and she is on the football team. She is pansexual, which is perfect for me and she works out religiously. She is an amazing in all ways. We met in the library, she was reading for fun. Did I mention that we watch most of the same television shows and we like the same artists and authors? I hadn't even given Tamsin a chance because of Karma.

I called her and she answered.

"Hey cutie." "Hey want to hang out?" " Yea my place or yours?" " Mine. Bring clothes to spend the night." She giggled and said okay. I headed home and parked. I straightened up my room and grabbed some snacks just in case she wanted some. I was setting the popcorn down on my nightstand when my phone buzzed. She was here.

When I checked my messages, I saw that Karma was blowing up my phone. I'd put her on do not disrupt as soon as I backed out of her driveway.

I went to get Tamsin and quietly snuck her to my room. Once in my room, she sat down on my bed. "Hey cutie", she said once relaxing on my bed.

"Hey Tamsin. You are in charge of the remote. Choose whatever you would like." What I liked about Tamsin was that awkwardness never seemed to faze her. She didn't even seem worried. Last time she came over after one of my calls, I all but attacked her. While she didn't seem to mind at the time, I still felt bad how I treated her. Karma had asked me to help her pick out lingerie for her date with Liam. It was torture. If she was going to be having sex, then I would be too. That was bad logic at the time and Tamsin was too nice of a girl for me to have done that. I apologized to her later, of course not disclosing the full truth. I told her that I was still hung up on an ex but that I still wanted to be her friend. She seemed okay with that which I liked. She was chill just like me.

Tamsin turned on South of Nowhere and we watched it for the rest of the night. My arm was wrapped around her and her head was resting on my chest.

She just wanted to watch television, talk, and cuddle. The more I talked to her the more I wanted to know about her. I was glad she didn't want more tonight, I wasn't in any state to hook up. I did lean in and kiss her at about 4 am. We were making out when my phone almost buzzed off of my nightstand. I caught and checked it. 27 texts, 5 calls and 3 voicemails, all from Karma. I'd just missed another call. I didn't even bother to read the texts. I just went back to kissing Tamsin. I turned my phone off and placed it in my drawer. Today was the last straw for Karma and me. I'd been her puppet for too long. I had options just like her. I'd been letting her run my life since we'd met. It'd been so easy follow her around like a lost puppy, maybe it was time for me to start making decisions for Amy.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am so sorry if you already read the chapter I posted the other day. I had some free time to read over my chapter again and I absolutely hated it. So I decided to take what I had and fix it! I added just about everywhere so don't just skip to the bottom. I am so sorry!**_

When I woke up, I was wrapped around Tamsin and she was awake, smiling at me. The blonde bombshell was beautiful, even in the morning.

"What time is it?" I said, groggily. "9:30"' she replied, laughing. "Too early", I responded laughing with her.

When I turned to lay flat on my back, I tented the sheets. My face turned bright red, once I realized that I was hard, and she said, "I'm glad you're up, that thing has been poking me in the ass for the past thirty minutes."

"I'm so sorry. It has a mind of its own when it's around a pretty lady like you." I winked and we both broke out laughing at my corniness. I love her laugh and her smile. She's so beautiful. I leaned in a kissed her. She kissed me back immediately and sighed into me as if she'd been waiting on me to do that since I woke up. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, gently turning us so that I was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down as she began to grind into me. I grinded back matching her every motion. I've never felt more like a teenager than I did right there dry humping Tamsin. Despite her hands gripping my night shirt hard, neither one of made a move to remove the other's clothes. I was so close to blowing a load in my sausage boxers and she was panting as if she was just as close as I was when we heard my mother say "Bye" from the front door. We'd both jumped at Farrah's voice and the moment was over.

"Do you have plans today?" I blurted out and tried ignoring my erection that she was staring at.

"Well, I was hoping this really cute blonde girl would take me on a date…" I looked at her surprised that she said date. I like how nonchalantly she boldly asked me out.

"Date huh? Well I was going to ask if I could take you on a date but if you like this other girl..." She giggled and lightly punched my arm. She even made a face at me to tell me that obviously I was the "really cute blonde".

I made us both breakfast since everyone was already gone and as we ate, we ended up making plans to go to dinner tonight. When we finished Jennifer's body, we said our goodbyes. I was sad to see her go but the sexual tension was thick and I needed to handle things with Karma before my date with Tamsin and she wanted to get changed. As soon as she pulled off in her red corvette, I went back to my room and turned on my phone.

I didn't even have a chance to listen to Karma's voicemails or read her texts before the doorbell rang. I hoped it was Tamsin saying she left something (me) and that she would just stay over until our date and never leave but, of course, it was a very angry Karma. She stormed past me up the stairs to my room. I followed her up the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here Karma?" I yelled as I trekked behind her watching her search around my room. She stopped when she noticed my phone on my nightstand.

"So it's not broken, huh?" She looked disappointed. I wasn't sure why. She wasn't stupid. She didn't speak up last night. There was nothing more for us to talk about.

"No Karma. My phone is not broken. Why are you here?" I was becoming angry but I didn't need to yell at her so didn't deserve to see me like that. She didn't deserve to believe that she invoked that level of emotion in me.

She ignored my question and responded, "Did you fuck her last night? Did you wake up and do it again this morning? She spent the night. I thought you weren't dating her." I was flabbergasted. Karma had resulted to stalking.

"That's none of your business. I can do whatever I want. I'm single but I might not be for long after last night." I ignored Karma's crazy stalker tendency and decide to bait her. While I didn't have sex with Tamsin last night or this morning, I couldn't make a promise to do the same tonight.

"You are my business Amy. You are mi-"I cut off her possessive little comment.

"I don't belong to you Karma and you have made it very clear that you don't belong to me. Why the fuck are you here Karma? Go be with Liam. He's the choice you made. We can try to be friends but you don't get to ask me about my hook ups."

"Amy. You really think you'll be happy with her? She's not me and you want me. I want you Amy and if I wanted I could have you right now but I'll entertain your tantrum. Don't fuck her again though." She began walking out as she finished.

Where does Karma get off thinking that she talk to me like that? Thinking she can dictate what I do or don't do? I stopped her as she walked past me by grabbing her wrist. I spun her towards me and kissed her. It was nothing like before. It was rough and passionate. It was more aggressive than the hurried kisses we always shared when ripping off each other's clothes. It was more intense than any kiss that we'd ever shared. I moved my hand to her thigh and ran my hand up until I touched her there. I hadn't even noticed her outfit earlier but she was wearing a dress so that was perfect for this moment. I pushed her panties to the side with a little nudge and entered her. She grunted and began moving into each of my thrusts. She tore her face from mine to moan loudly. She turned to look at me as I continued to finger her. She was getting close and I liked it. Her eyes were dark with desire and filled with need. As I began changing tempo, she began to beg for me to do it faster or harder. When I thought she couldn't take anymore before exploding around my fingers, I stopped and backed away.

"I fuck who I want. Leave Karma." I said seriously. I needed her gone. She began to try to talk once she realized what was happening. I put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Get out of my house Karma. I mean it. I have a date tonight and I don't have any more time to waste with you and don't think you can come over after. Just because I am treating you how you treat me doesn't mean I'll treat Tamsin how you treat Liam. Plus if my date goes well, she'll be here again tonight. Karma we need to slow down. I'll see you at school Monday."

Without anything snarky to reply, she began to leave. I walked her down to open the door for her and to lock it behind her. Once I opened the door, Karma tried to kiss me but I moved. She took the hint not to try again and she left. I didn't even wait until she got to her car to shut the door. By the time she pulled off, I was back in my room. Hooking up was all she seemed to care about. Karma always wanted to have her cake and eat it too. I wanted her to understand what it's like to be pushed away for someone else but as usual Karma is too self-absorbed to realize that. Arguing with Karma was exhausting. Pouring my heart out was killing me. I decided to take a nap.

I woke up around four and Lauren, my step sister was home. Even with her bitchiness, she was the closest thing I had to a sister and we'd grown closer over time. I asked her if she would help me get ready for my date because I knew she'd never turn down a chance to go through my wardrobe. Plus once I told her it was a date with Tamsin, she was ecstatic. She hates Karma because she knows about Karma and I's relationship. Only because we share a bathroom and she may have heard a thing or two and confronted me. I'm such a bad liar. The only reason Karma believed me about Tamsin is because she wanted it to be true.

Within an hour and a half, I was ready for my date. Lauren picked out a purple vest/tank with an open back, and a pair of ripped jeans. According to Lauren, they had just enough rips, anymore would be make me a hobo. She'd plucked my eyebrows and curled my eyelashes. She had a make-up bag specific for this occasion she'd been waiting on me to ask her for fashion tips. I left the house around 6:30, so I had time to spare to pick her up for our 7:00 dinner date. Earlier, we'd decided to go to dinner at Franklin's barbecue off East Eleventh Street. It was one of the most talked about Barbeque places in Austin and it seemed to be perfect. We didn't need some quiet restaurant to get to know each other and to be filled with awkward silence.

When I got to Tamsin's house, I walked to the door to get her. A shorter girl with strawberry blonde hair opened the door and immediately spoke, "You must be Tam Tam's date. Be careful with my Tam Tam or I'll break your face." I smiled awkwardly and introduced myself. Tamsin came running out wearing a red tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black leather tights. Damn she was fine. I was speechless and shocked. She moved the girl out of the way and said something to her. She smiled and realized I was staring at her hopelessly. She began leading me away from the door and she yelled bye to her friend. I didn't even notice that she was pulling me away to my car until I snapped back to reality. Once back with the real world, I looked up at Tamsin and couldn't stop staring at her ass. Those tights were hugging her legs just right. When we got to my car, I unlocked it. She turned back to me surprised, I guess she assumed I was still dazed and confused. Truth is, I partly was. This was my first real date and I was with a crazy beautiful girl. I'd hung out with other girls but it'd never been like this. Plus I always had Karma but I never really had Karma.

Once in the car, Tamsin said, "I'm sorry about Kenzi. She's just a bit overprotective."

"It's okay. I wouldn't dare hurt her precious Tam Tam." She glared at me as I repeated the nickname the girl called her. She lightly punched me in my arm.

We listened to music for the rest of the ride, talking briefly. She told me more about her friends. She was very animated as she spoke and it made me smile to listen and watch her briefly in quick glances as I drove. She lived with some friends because her family didn't approve of her wanting to play football and her sexuality. I understood the first part, not for gender reasons, but because she weights maybe 150 tops, what if she got hurt but she sure could throw a ball half way across the field and she could run fast. She was the second string quarterback and the first string running back. She wasn't big or butch like most people expected of a girl football player. Her friends Bo and Kenzi took her in and they were the mob squad, down for each other through anything, especially bad break ups and Kenzi was dead serious about hurting me if I hurt Tamsin.

When we got to the restaurant, I walked around and opened her door. She laughed and said, "Isn't this the 21st century?" I laughed with her as we walked in and ordered. We sat down at a picnic table outside and ate our brisket and sausage. Both of us being Texans, it didn't surprise me that we both were kind of messy eaters and I liked the fact that she didn't apologize for it. We were both being ourselves and I appreciated that. Everything about Tamsin was amazing and it made me want to kick myself for not giving her a chance. Just as that crossed my mind, the reason that I didn't give her a chance walked in with her boyfriend. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, brown knee-high boots, and a black and white flounced crop top with a brown jacket. Liam was talking to her but she was looking around from the moment they entered the restaurant. Once she spotted me, she smirked at the surprised look on my face. I knew from that stupid smug smirk on her face that she wasn't here by coincidence. She was here to ruin my date.

I just continued talking to Tamsin, who was licking barbeque sauce off of her lip in a way that was driving me crazy. It was just the perfect thing to distract me from my impending doom named Karma. Once Liam and Karma ordered and got their food, they headed right over to us. Regardless of the fact that Tamsin and I were talking, Karma spoke.

"Hey what are you doing here? This must be Tamsin that you are always talking about. We should sit together and make this a double date. " I saw through her façade as soon as she actually said Tamsin's name. I knew immediately that I was in for a night filled with passive-aggressive Karma. I wanted to tell Karma to fuck off but to Tamsin and Liam that would just seem rude, so I just said yeah and introduced Karma and Liam to Tamsin officially. Liam and Tamsin knew each other from football. Karma sat next to me and Liam next to Tamsin. We all talked about school and sports until Liam and Tamsin started talking about stuff that Karma and I didn't understand. It was a perfect time for me to talk to Karma.

"What are you doing here?" I said, in a hushed tone.

"I wondered where your date was, so I used find my friends and then I suddenly had a hankering for barbeque, so I told Liam I was hungry." She said with an evil smirk. I didn't know what upset me more, the fact that she was openly stalking me or the fact that she was already with him. She was already with him when she decided to come ruin my date. Instead of being proud of the fact that I was on her mind, even when she was with him, I was just angry, that she'd been with him. She probably called him when she got home to finish her off because I hadn't. She probably was hungry from fucking him. My mind was running and she knew exactly why. Vindictive Karma was pissing me off and turning me on as she bit her lip and stared at me waiting on a response. Karma's red lipstick was already so inviting but I couldn't handle it especially when Karma started rubbing my thigh. At first, it started with little circles above my knee, then she began to move higher until her finger grazed the tip. I jumped and almost groaned. I reached down and grabbed her hand firmly, signaling her to stop. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me more about yourself Tamsin." Karma asked to draw everyone back into conversation.

"Well I was born in Arlington but my family moved to Austin when I was fifteen…" Tamsin continued talking but I couldn't stay focused because Karma's hand was back on my thigh, rubbing up and down my length, smiling at Tamsin and Liam the whole time. I was looking back and forth the whole time. I wanted to say goodbye and leave from the table abruptly but I couldn't. I was so unbelievably hard and when Karma grazed her nails against my jeans, I almost died. I squeezed and removed Karma's hand again. When we finally got up to leave, Karma suggested that we all go do something together but I responded, "Sorry guys but this is our first real date and I was hoping for some alone time with her." I couldn't handle being around Karma anymore. If I dealt with the teasing any longer, I would fuck Karma or Tamsin in the middle of the picnic table. Tamsin looked at me and smiled but said, " We have all night cutie, I don't mind hanging out with your friends." Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love seeing your reviews and seeing that people are following for updates. But 1. I am a college student taking 18 hours, 2 I have I job that I work 29 hours a week at, and 3 I have a life, a Long distance girlfriend, and 2 different stories. I post as frequently as I can. As an avid FanFic reader as well, I understand the urgency, so I am sorry!

As soon as we got to our cars, Karma suggested that we all just ride in Liam's BMW and to come back to my car, instead of wasting gas since we weren't exactly sure where we were going. It sounded like a good idea until Karma got in the backseat and Tamsin called Shotgun. I sat behind Tamsin, so that I could whisper to her. Once in the back, Karma slid over close to me but I ignored her and pushed her away as I put on my seat belt. Thankfully she got the message and slid to her side and buckled up.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Liam said as he started the car. "Movie, or we can go can go play some games?" Tamsin suggested.

I reached forward between her seat and her and rubbed up and down her arm "Games sound fun. I could kick your butt in a few rounds of laser tag."

"You're on, cutie" she said with wink as she turned to see my face.

"Sure," Liam said looking back at us in the back seat "you cool with that Karms?"

"Of course, sounds fun" she answered looking over at me with a glint in her eye I didn't understand but it kind of did something to me. Not the thoughts I need to be having on a date with another girl.

We headed over toward the mall where there was an Arcade that stayed open until 3AM, Round1. The whole car ride I could feel Karma's stare on my profile but I refused to look at her. Instead tried to pay attention to the conversation between Tamsin and Liam. She added things to the occasionally to the conversation but never took her eyes off of me. When we got to the mall, I immediately jumped out of the car after we parked and opened Tamsin's door.

She smiled as she climbed out "Such a gentle-woman." We both laughed and I reached for her hand as we headed into the mall. I looked over to see Karma glaring at us as she walked with Liam, holding his hand.

We made it inside and went straight for the laser tag counter. Liam, the douche, decided to pay for everyone to play. We went to the line to wait with the rest of the group we were joining. "So me and Amy against you guys?" Karma offered a little too excited.

"Yea sounds perfect. It'll be easy to take you both out with Tamsin on my team." Liam said smugly.

"Oh we'll see about that" I said and winked at Tamsin. "Losers buy everyone dessert." The guy at the counter let us know that we could go in and get out gear on. I gave Tamsin a quick peck on the lips before we moved to opposite sides of the small room to get out vests and guns.

"Don't try to sweeten me up hoping I'll go easy on you," she quipped and I laughed rolling my eyes at her. Karma was right beside me buckling herself into her red vest. I followed suit as she leaned in to whisper "It'll be plenty dark in there for me to just take advantage of you." Take advantage of me? Once the doors opened, I needed to get far away from Karma.

Even though I was on a date with someone else, I liked attention Karma was giving me and if she kept it up, I wasn't sure how long I could avoid her. I needed to just remember that Karma was only trying to keep me to herself because my attention was elsewhere.

A semi-cute girl came in and gave us and the other four people instructions and rules. She helped everyone with their vests, being extra helpful with Liam. Karma didn't even seem to notice because she was stealing glances at me and I caught her each time. As the girl moved to open the doors, Tamsin said, "Good luck cutie, you're going to need it."

I laughed and said, "You're going to need it more." I winked at her and watched her walk into the darkness as the girl let the blue team take guard of their box. We were playing Keep away. I was excited because Liam and Tamsin's speed and agility wouldn't really be able to come into play. It wasn't about contact.

While we waited, Karma and I talked to our new teammates, Spencer and her friend Caleb. They were with the other two people on the blue team, Toby and Hanna, their dates. They were doing the same thing that we were, playing their dates.

Spencer, a tall brunette, was the first through the door, I could that she was competitive. I was behind her with Caleb and Karma. Our job was to click a button on a lit up box and to keep it red until our ten minute were up. The entire arena was dark other than flashing blue lights indicating whose team had control of the box.

As soon as I saw the box, I ran for it and was shot. I had to go back to a charge station to get revived. On my walk back, I realized that Karma was missing, I figured she as trying to find a better way to get the box. Instead she was finding a spot to grab me. After I reloaded, she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a pillar.

"What do you want Karma?" I said once I saw that it was her grabbing me.

"Shh! Be quiet. That spencer girl will run the game and no one will come looking for us."

"Look Karm, why won't you just leave me alone? Take the hint."

She pinned me against the pillar, brought her face to my ear, and whispered, "I am taking the hint, just not from your mouth. Your little friend likes me and keeps calling me."

I couldn't even respond because she was rubbing my dick through my pants. She unbuttoned my jeans and slipped her hand into my briefs. I couldn't move, well I could if I really wanted to, but my dick was telling me to stay. When I tried to protest verbally, she kissed me. I kissed her back. She tasted like grape Fanta and barbecue sauce. It was sweet. She was rubbing my shaft up and down. It was taking a lot for me not to bring her to her knees and put her face to face with the object of her affections. Karma was killing me. She had me in the palm of her hand. I was hard, rock hard and seconds away from pouncing on her. I didn't even know how easily I turned to putty in Karma's hands until I moaned and I'm not talking a soft quiet moan or a man grunt, I'm talking high-pitched squeal into her mouth as she rubbed her thumb across the tip spreading precum. Fuck. I needed to push Karma off before I came all over her hand and had to spend the night with cum in my pants. I grabbed Karma's hand and pulled it out of my pants with a force that surprised me and Karma.

"Stop Karma please. I'm on a date. I'm trying to move on and you won't let me. "

I didn't even wait for her to make some excuse. I knew she only wanted me because I told her no. I pushed her out of the way and headed for the box just as the speaker said, Red team has control of the box three minutes left." I caught a glimpse of Spencer hitting the button just before they shot her. I shot Liam as he tried to get to the box. Then Caleb shot his girlfriend as she tried the same as Liam. Karma appeared on the other side and shot Tamsin. For the next three minute, the same happened as we guarded the box. Red team won. During the three minutes of battling, my dick refused to go soft. All I could think about was Karma's soft hands or her wet mouth fixing my problem.

After we took off the gear, I grabbed Tamsin's hand and lead her to the nearest restroom. I needed to release all of my pent up energy. She didn't complain or ask question until we were in the restroom. I locked the door behind us.

"What are we doing here?"

"I won and now I want my dessert." I replied before picking her up and putting her on the counter by the sinks. I kissed kind of roughly but she kissed back. Her hands were on my shoulders and mind on her waist before I began pulling down her leggings to her ankles. I scooted her to the edge of the counter and started to unbutton my pants, my lips never leaving hers. Tamsin tasted like lemonade. I rubbed my finger up and down her slit before positioning myself at her opening. She was wet and very aroused, enough for me to slowly slip in. She gasped as soon as just the tip was in and about halfway, she put a hand on me chest to stop me, or slow me down. I broke our kiss to look at her face. She moved her hand from my chest and made a come here motion with her fingers. I pulled her into me and we both moaned. Her hands slipped under my shirt and she grabbed my boobs, rubbing her thumbs across my nipples between squeezes. Her center was gripping me good as I started to move back and forth.

"Don't fucking stop! "She gasped out as I caught a rhythm. Tamsin was everything that I needed. I shook the feeling that I was using her like I had before. I buried my face in her neck as I speed up. I had one hand grabbing a sink, another on wrapped around her waist, as I gave her a hickey. She couldn't take anymore. I could tell as her muscles tensed and squeezed around me. I never stopped pounding into her. Once she started to come down and she realized that I wasn't stopping, she lifted my shirt and her mouth replaced her fingers on my nipples. I was starting to melt into her. We were like one as she began to match my every thrust. It was intriguing. She whimpered my name as I moaned out hers. We came together. We made out for a while. We almost had round two in Round1 but we held off thinking that my friends might be looking for us. Tamsin honestly didn't care and neither did I but we both felt it was the right thing to do seeing as they were our ride. Tamsin went into a stall to clean up and so did I.

"I'll unlock the door and go first wait a few minutes behind me. Meet at the bowling alley?" she said and I replied okay.

While I was waiting, I reflected. It was only my second time actually having sex. Never had I imagined it'd be in the Round1 restroom with the girl I lost my virginity to. Tamsin was really something. She was definitely girlfriend material but with my feelings for Karma should I really pursue that? I'm not sure.

When I walked out of the restroom, I cut through the arcade games and saw Tamsin's side. I continued walking toward her but she couldn't see me. I realized that she was talking to someone. I assumed Liam and Karma, and I saw that I was correct when I saw Liam walk off toward the snack bar. Neither girl saw me as I walked up. I caught the end of what Tamsin said.

"… About your games. Tease Amy all you want. I'm the one reaping all of the benefits." Karma gasped. Hell I did too. How did Tamsin know? Not that Karma was subtle but why wouldn't she have said something to me? I came up behind Tamsin and put my arm around her.

"Hey babe. What are you two talking about?" I said acting as though I didn't hear what she'd just said.

"Nothing. I was just telling Karma how much fun I'm having on our double date and that we should do this all the time." She said smiling back coyly.

"I'm going to go see if Liam needs help with the desserts." Karma walked away dejected.

Once Karma was gone, I whispered in Tamsin's ear, "How long have you known?"

"I saw her name last night when you turned off your phone. Then when she showed up on our date, it fully made sense. She's the 'ex' you are still hung up on. You looked upset and then she started touching on you at the restaurant. I assume she tried again in the laser tag arena because you jumped me as soon as we took off our gear.

"I didn't mind and I still don't. I just wanted her to know that the more she pushes you, the more I benefit. How long have you two been…?" She trailed off not sure how to categorize it.

I sighed, "Since we were 16. I wanted more she didn't. So I decided I need to move on and this is her trying to "get me back" even though we were never really together." My gaze roamed her face searching for anger or disgust but all I found was understanding.

"Its awful feeling like you aren't enough, trust me I get it. So I'll be the one to tell you that you are more than enough and you don't need her. You're too good." She said, her eyes locked on mine. I blushed and felt a huge grin take over my face.

Just as I was going to thank her, Karma and Liam came back with Sunday's for everyone and we went to find a table to eat them. This time Tamsin sat next to me which I was all too grateful for. The rest of the evening was spent with gloating about the game, talking about school and our respective sports. I kept my hand on Tamsin's thigh and avoided Karma's gaze. When we were done, we walked to Liam's car and Liam drove us back to my car. We said our goodbyes and when I finally looked up at Karma, she looked regretful but I didn't spend any more time thinking about it. She didn't want me like I wanted her, it's time we both realized it. I opened the passenger side for Tamsin, smirking as I shut the door, then headed back around to the driver's side. We held hands and argued over the music station all the way back to her house. I parked in the driveway and turned to finally thank her for what she said earlier but before I could she pounced on me. Her lips met mine in a heated rush and I immediately pulled her over into my lap. She grinded on me as I slip my hands up to squeeze her heavy breasts. We were both close to cumming when my phone chirped and broke the spell that had wrapped around us. We sat back and stared at each other until out breath calmed.

"I guess that's a sign from the car sex gods telling us it isn't meant to be tonight" she said as she climbed over to her side and fixed her clothes.

I chucked softly, "yea, maybe next time." I got out of the car and walked around to let her out but she beat me to it this time.

"I can open my own door sometimes too cutie." She said her eyes smiling. We laughed and held hand on the walk to her door. I backed her up against my car door and kissed her hard. It was a slow sensual kiss that I hope she'd think about when she was alone in bed tonight. "Bye Tam, I'll be thinking of you until I see you again. I hope it's soon. "I whispered in her ear and opened the door for her and watched her slip through with a dreamy look in her face.

I practically floated back to my car and was all buckled up and about to back out when my phone beeped catching my attention. I picked it up and stared at it wide eyed as I saw the two texts from Karma on the screen:

Karms ❤️: I'll break up with him if you really want me to Amy.

Karms ❤️: I just want you.

A/N: What is Amy going to do? Karma or Tamsin hit my tumblr for questions and feedback. I love reading reviews and feedback. I also like suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

What the fuck is wrong is with Karma? What the fuck am I supposed to reply? She's had plenty of time to make a decision. She's had plenty of time to choose me. I can't choose Karma, not like this. She's an attention whore. Today, she stalked me, tried to ruin my date, and then she pulls this shit. I've been in love with Karma Ashcroft for as long as I can remember. Never in a million years would I have imagined that I'd be so angry to get that text. She'd finally sent me THE text but I couldn't enjoy it.

Karma was the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Her auburn hair was amazing, especially when she put in a braid of some sort. She always smelled nice because of the copious amounts of perfume she puts on, so that she doesn't smell like weed from her parents' herbal lifestyle. She was almost always smiling. She accepted me with open arms but she didn't love me. At least not the way I wanted. It boggles my mind how that works. She didn't love me the way that I love her. She never would. I was just a dick to her. Someone always willing to play by her rules. She only cared when I stopped playing. As I paced my room, I stopped in the mirror after my last thought, proud that I'd been smart enough to realize the truth.

Tamsin was obviously the perfect choice, right? Then why am I still thinking about Karma? Why am I sitting on my bed with my phone in my hand about to text her, to do it. About to text her to break up with him, so that I can get the happily ever after that I've been dreaming about since I was 15. 15 and stupid. Now I am 17 years old, still letting her control my emotions.

I didn't text her. I just took a cold shower to calm my thoughts. As Halsey's "Colors" filled the bathroom, I sang along and thought about Karma. Was it the fact that I am intersex that she would be with me? That had to be the only reason. We were so compatible in every way unlike her and Liam.

 _You were red, and you liked me because I was blue_ _But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky_ _Then you decided purple just wasn't for you_

When I got out, I just wrapped in a towel and walked into my room. Karma was there sitting on my bed. I gasped and almost dropped my towel. She was wearing the same outfit from earlier. Her eyes were red. I wanted to ask her if something happened with him but I didn't because I honestly didn't care.

"Um. Farrah let me in. I came over because you didn't respond to my messages." , she said biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to respond. I needed to think. Can you turn around so I can change?" I responded apprehensively.

"It's nothing I haven't seen… And what do you mean you didn't know what to respond? You went on a date and slept with that girl to make me jealous. I offer you what you want and you go MIA?" She said to me angrily.

"Whoa! You need to calm down. I didn't go out with Tamsin because of you. Not everything is about you. The fact that you think this is exactly why I needed to think about your offer. You don't want to be with me. You just want attention."

"Wow that's how little you think of me?" She responded yelling at first but it ended up as a whisper.

" You just don't want someone else to have me! You revel in the fact that I love you. Nothing more, nothing less. This is a game to you. My feelings are nothing more than a game." She stood up and walked over to me. She grabbed my towel and dropped it to the ground.

" No I don't want you with someone else but that doesn't mean your feelings are a game. I care about you Amy. We both know that. Let me show you." She grabbed my hand and led me to my bed.

"Sit on the edge babe." She said looking into my eyes. She knew she had me hooked on her. Angry or not, I was hers and she knew that. She looked me up and down quickly before biting her lip hard. If I hadn't been staring at her lips, I would've been surprised when she leaned in to kiss me. It was rough and angry, filled with all of my emotions. That's what she liked, me giving her my everything for nothing in return. Why switch things up now? She slipped her tongue in my mouth and I grabbed her shirt and began ripping it. I expected her to stop me but I think she was scared to speak, scared that I would change my mind. She moved her lips to my neck, then to my breast, before kissing down my body to her favorite toy.

She pushed me to sit on the edge like she'd asked me to do moments ago as she knelt on the floor. She grabbed it with her hands. Her hands always looked so small and delicate around it. She slowly stroked it while still staring at me. I was already becoming hard. Once her hands touched me and started moving, I was hard,rock hard in less than a minute. She's had a year of practice and I knew once she decided to suck it, I was going to be no good to anyone. Her mouth was warm and wet. I swear sometimes it felt like Karma sat up at night googling tips and tricks. I might be naïve because she is the only girl to ever blow me but from all of the porn, I jerk off to in my free time, I'm sure Karma is much more than a novice. As she bobbed up and down half way, I laced my hands in her hair, just resting them and riding the waves. Fuck. Did I mention Karma is good, scratch that great at what she does? She looked up at me with only the tip in her mouth before she went all the way down. It was invigorating, especially when she started humming. Yep, I said humming. It was driving me crazy. She was showing me that she cared in the way she always did.

Karma doesn't understand that all I want to do is walk around the mall holding her hand, kissing her in public, just cuddling, and talking on the phone late at night about how much we miss each other. I want her to be at my games instead of on dates with him. I want to be the person she runs to after her team does great at cheer competitions.

With the way that she was working me over, it wasn't long until I came but I never went soft like normal and she never stopped sucking. I lifted her head up by gently grabbing her hair. She looked up at me. I stood up and grabbed her hands, prompting her to stand too. I unclamped her front clasp bra and started to take off her pants. Once she was naked, I picked her up and threw her on the bed. I climbed on top of her and leaned over her ear. I whispered to her as I ran my penis up and down her slit.

"I'm going to fuck you better than he ever has and ever will. He will never make you cum the way I am about to. It's going to be so great that you are going to dump him on your own accord." She shuddered beneath me, begging me to just fuck her but I could tell she liked my words,the confidence that she'd never really seen, so I continued. She needed to listen to me, to finally hear me.

"It won't be some halfhearted gesture you make in your attempts to keep me as your little pet. You'll finally see what I see, or rather what I used to see, that we are meant to be." She didn't even get a chance to respond before I entered her. I was surprised by how tight it was. I started slow as a recognized that I was bigger than she'd had but it wasn't long before I was crashing into her as fast as I could. The satisfaction I felt to be doing what I'd wanted to do so long ago with the girl of my dreams was priceless. It felt as though I was where I was supposed to be. This had been a long time coming, something we both knew would happen. Her legs were in the air originally but then I wrapped them around my waist, her hands were grasping at my back for some stability. Karma moved one of her hands to my back to pull me down to her. She wanted to kiss me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss back for a second. It wasn't until her lips were against mine that I decided to give in. Karma kissed me gently, despite the heavy pounding that I was giving her. I was sweating almost. As Karma came, she scratched her nails along my spine. It was toe-curling and I moaned loudly into her mouth at the sight. I'd seen Karma come before but it was never as intense as this. . Her walls were gripping me like a vice, and she was whimpering my name into my mouth. If she hadn't sucked me off, I would've already come undone. Sex with Karma was life altering. I didn't need to come for it to be satisfying. Finally, consummation our torturous relationship was enough. I started to move off of her after she came but pulled me back onto her.

"You didn't finish. That's not fair. Especially after what just happened."

" I don't care about that. Sex isn't the most important thing in the world to me. You are but that stops today. I don't want anything else from you Karm."

She pulled me to her, kissing me again and rolled us over so that she was on top of me. She looked behind herself and guided herself on to me. She eased down slowly putting her hands, one on my stomach and one on one of my breast, down for stability, wincing lightly toward the end. I could've easily pushed her off in theory but I couldn't will myself to. She captivated me by just being her. I mean who else would put up with her wishy-washy games but someone possessed? She was staring in to my soul, her eyes bore into me, never leaving mine, even when I looked away. Karma didn't move for seconds, she just looked at me. I was expecting her to speak, to say some semi-possessive, vindictive phrase just to upset me but she just stared. She reached over and grabbed her phone, she texted someone and then played some music. "Superficial Love" by Ruth B began playing.

Once satisfied that I wouldn't speak or try to get away, she began to ride me cowgirl style. If I'd put my bitterness aside, I would've realized sooner that Karma rolled us over to "make love". BShe moved as though she'd done this before and I had to ignore my disgust as the thought of Karma doing this to Liam crossed my mind.

She must've seen it because she said, "I've never done this before, just be still." She knew that I wasn't going to move, so I knew that the comment was more about the beginning than the end.

She was riding antagonizingly slow and it was driving me insane. She liked that, I could tell because every time I felt close, she would stop, she did the same for herself. She never stopped looking at me. She looked so happy. I felt so close to her but it was killing me. About ten minutes into it, she spoke, " I love you Amy Raudenfeld. I don't like seeing you with someone else just because I'm too focused on my image to tell you that I love you just as much as you love me. At first, I ignored it, then I blamed it on not wanting to break up our friendship. So I," her voice hitched and she stopped moving before continuing," So I started dating Liam and I used him as my excuse to not to give myself to you. You make me nervous and needy. I feel antsy when I'm not around you. You are all I think about. The hooking up is fun but I was just using it as a way to keep you. I figured if you were getting it from me then you wouldn't need to venture off. Then Liam kept saying that you take up all my time and that he didn't like that you were single and that you liked girls. He knew what I knew, that you liked me, so I told him that you had a girlfriend. Well you know the rest of that.

"I knew you weren't dating her. I also assumed you weren't having sex with her. It wasn't until tonight that I found out that you guys actually had sex. I was heartbroken. I thought your lying was cute and for the best but the thought of you touching her, kissing her, and fucking her made me want to puke. In fact, I did. For the moment she said that to me, you two being together raced through my mind. I let that happen. I practically gave my soul mate away because I was too naïve. So I'm here tonight to tell you, I love you and I want to be with you."

She was sincere, this wasn't one of her games as far as I could tell. Karma looked as though she was waiting on me to say something but I didn't know what to say. So I didn't speak. I rolled us back over so that I was on top and then I flipped her on to her stomach.

"If your serious, no more angry sex, no more slow riding. Just me and you doing what we should've been doing a while ago. I'm not going to worry about what's gonna happen tomorrow with us. I'm not even going to respond to your speech until the morning. I just want to make love to you and cuddle like we do in my dreams. We'll talk in the morning, I promise."

"Okay Ames. First thing in the morning though. I br-" I cut her off by shh'ing her. I didn't want to talk anymore. I'm tired of having to decipher what Karma says, tired of trying to figure out what is real and fake. I shouldn't have done this with Karma, I knew that. I should've thought about Tamsin, I knew that but when the thing you want most is dangled in front of you, you grab it. Speaking of grab, I grabbed a handful of Karma's hair lacing it through my fingers, yanked her back a little, and I entered her. Despite what I'd said about the cuddling, we continued to have sex through the rest of the night. It wasn't until sunrise that we actually got to cuddle. It was then that I knew. I never wanted her out of my arms again but wasn't sure if she was serious.


	6. Chapter 5: Karma version

A/N: decided to do this because I wanted to explain why I chose to let Amy hurt Tamsin. Karma does genuinely care about Amy. There are differences between this chapter and Chapter 5 it is on purpose. People don't always tell the same story as well as I didn't want you guys just rereading the EXACT same thing. Hope you like it. Gonna finish up NFL 9 and then start chapter 6 so it could be a week or two, I hope not though. I love you guys thanks for liking and reviewing. Please hit up one of my tumblrs.

Karma POV

As soon as Liam and I dropped Amy and her little friend off at Amy's car, Liam told me that I should go after what I want and stop playing with other people's emotions. I tried to play dumb but he continued, "Amy is going to break that poor girl's heart and it's all because you string her along. All four of us wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just told Amy. " Liam was always one for total and complete honesty, I on the other hand, believe that you have to do what you have to do.

"I'm with you Liam. It's not even like that."

"Karma it's over. I am tired of dating Amy's girlfriend. Anyone you date or she dates will be second best and I'm tired of being second best. Good night Karma." I couldn't even lie anymore. I just got out of his car and said goodnight.

I love Amy, I know that, Liam knows that, heck everyone knows, well maybe not my Amy. She thinks I only want her for sex but that's not the truth. If he won't respond then I am going over to her house to tell her! Wait what if _she_ is there and they are… I don't give a flying fuck who is there, I'm going to take Liam's advice.

I texted her as soon as I got in the house. While waiting for her reply, my mind flooded with questions. Why am I so scared to tell her the truth? Why did I send her that text and why hasn't she responded? I finally decided that I was going over there to end this game of cat and mouse that I started.

Once I got in the car, "Where the Lines Overlap" by Paramore was playing. It was our song. It wasn't as special as "Straight Up" but it was special. After "Twilight", we had a little Paramore phase and that song was her favorite Paramore song for me to sing to her. It was a sign that I was doing the right thing. I needed to go and get my girl.

Farrah answered the door, she made a face at first but changed it immediately, "Oh hi sweetie, Come on in Amy's in her room. "Even though I've lived in Texas all my life, my accent will never be half as thick as hers. Every time she speaks, I want to laugh just a little.

I walked up to Amy's room and realized that I didn't even know what I would say when I saw her. The thirty minutes that I was sitting in my room waiting I should've come up with something but no. I was grateful when I entered her room that she was in the shower. Her room looked exactly as it did when I left earlier, clean other than her bed, which was a mess. I sat down on her bed and waited for her to come back. I thought about going into the bathroom and tell her that I was there but I didn't want to scare her or upset her before seeing her face.

Her room smelled like her mostly and a bit like the perfume she'd had on earlier, Lauren probably sprayed her down with. It irked me a little, (a lot), that Lauren helped her get ready for her date. It irked me that she was even going on a date but that was my fault. If I'd done what she'd asked of me, she wouldn't have gone on that date and I wouldn't have any reason to be worried. I think she genuinely likes Tamsin and that is the worst possible thing ever. Tamsin is probably the reason that she didn't text me back. Oh that makes sense. I'm going to lose my soul mate to that smug little bitch. Ugh I still can't believe that little bitch came up to me bragging about my girlfriend fucki-... My thoughts were cut off abruptly as Amy emerged from the bathroom.

Amy Raudenfeld is the hottest person I've ever seen. When she came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, I almost died. She was still slightly wet (me too) and utterly surprised that I was sitting on her bed. She almost lost her grip on her towel and boy did I want her to. I expected the "What the fuck are you doing here Karma" that I got earlier to come out of her mouth but nothing. She just stared at me. I was looking her up and down, taking a mental note of how freaking sexy she looked like that but I finally blurted out. "Um. Farrah let me in. I came over because you didn't respond to my messages."

She replied that she didn't know what to respond and that hurt me. Maybe she didn't know because she cared more about Tamsin than me. Then she asked me to turn around so that she could change. It's not like I haven't seen all of her before but then I caught a quick look at myself in the mirror beside her and hungry way I was looking at her scared me, so I completely understood why she wanted me to look away.

"What do you mean you didn't know what to respond? I offer you what you want and you don't want it? I love you," I responded.

"Your offer is too late. Karma just leave or blow me. That's what you do well. Here", she dropped her towel and waved her hips from side to side, "That's what you really came over here for right?" I couldn't form words. I understood her being upset but acting like this was completely out of character for her.

"Why is it that when I ask you questions you never have an answer? Wait your answer to everything is sex, so let's do it. Come on." She walked toward me fully naked as she spoke. Once she reached me, she kissed me hard, rough. I should've stopped her then because one thing led to another and she was on top of a fully naked version of me. Her blonde hair was cascading around me. She began to rub her member up and down my opening before speaking, "I'm going to fuck you better than he ever has and ever will. He will never make you cum the way I am about to. It's going to be so great that you are going to dump him on your own accord. It won't be some halfhearted gesture you make in your attempts to keep me as your little pet. You'll finally see what I see, or rather what I used to see, that we are meant to be."

Her words turned me on and scared me at the same time. The love of my life was about to hate fuck me. I didn't want our first time to be like this. I should've stopped her then and told her that Liam and I were over and that it wouldn't be hard to make me cum harder than I ever had with him but I didn't I just stared at her trying to convey what my mouth wouldn't say. As she began entering me, I whimpered slightly and grunted loudly as she hit bottom. She was only gentle as she entered me, once she felt comfortable enough, she immediately began FUCKing me. I was moaning so loud that I was practically screaming and grabbing at the bed and her back. The look in her eyes showed that she was reveling in the fact that I was very much enjoying myself. Each thrust seemed more intense than the first. I hated her anger but I loved her passion, she would be trying to fuck me into loving her if she didn't care. I just wish she knew that I did love her whole-heartedly.

I didn't tell her because I was scared, scared to lose my best friend if we broke up but I almost lost my soulmate in the process.

With my hands on her back, I pulled her into a kiss, gentle and soft, unlike the hard, deep thrusts that she was giving me. I thought for a moment that I felt her anger melting away, that she saw that I loved her in the toe-curling kiss I gave her. Once her tongue began its war with mine, I came harder than imaginable. I dug my nails into her back so hard that I almost drew blood. She'd definitely have welts soon. Nothing with Liam would ever compare, no session with Amy before came close. I never felt like I belonged to her more than in that moment. She'd definitely accomplished her goal of making me cum harder than ever before.

She stopped and began climbing off of me. I heard a noise as she pulled out. I pulled her back to me. She came reluctantly.

"Why did you stop? You didn't come and that's not fair." I was surprised to see that she was still hard as a rock, her nipples too.

" I don't care about that. Sex isn't the most important thing in the world to me. You are but that stops today. I don't want anything else from you Karm." She was so very turned on but she was too upset to give herself to me. That was why I loved her. If she wanted to show her emotions through sex then I would too. I rolled us over and straddled her. I turned on my Amy playlist of songs that made me think of her and texted Liam a quick thank you.

Riding Amy Raudenfeld is officially my favorite thing in the world. It was slow and torturous because I wanted her attention before I finally told her my her look up at me was enough to make me cum alone but I couldn't, I needed to make this about us. Her pink lips were parted slightly, her pupils were dilated, and she was trying as hard as possible to breathe evenly. She liked me riding her, she even put her hands on my hips to try to speed me up.

Underdressed by Verite came on and I sang to her. That song was ironic for me to song to her seeing as it fit better for her perspective of our the song ended, I began professing my love for her to her.

"I love you Amy. I have always loved you. This isn't about you going on a date. It's not just because I was jealous. I love you. I was just scared, too scared to tell you. I broke up with Liam all on my own. That text was just my shy way of asking if you still wanted me to be done with him. I don't like seeing my love with someone else and I realized that you have to see that everyday. I don't like thinking that you felt everyday how I felt today. I've been yours since I met you but I want to make this official. Be my girlfriend."

It came out of my mouth so fast that I shocked myself. She began blinking fast and opening and closing her mouth awkwardly.

"Karma. If you're serious, no more angry sex, no more slow riding. Just me and you doing what we should've been doing a while ago. I'm not going to worry about what's gonna happen tomorrow with us. I'm not even going to respond to your speech until the morning. I just want to make love to you and cuddle like we do in my dreams. We'll talk in the morning, I promise."

Her response upset me a little but I understood her apprehensiveness. I just nodded at her. She sat up and kissed me . This time it was even better than before. She was becoming more open to me and kissing me how she always wanted to. I could feel all of her emotions flooding into me. She sat up against her headboard and placed her hands back on my hips.

"Ride till the wheels fall off babe." She said smiling at me and boy did I ride.

We were up for another two hours going back and forth, trying new things. I was sure that I would be sore in the morning if we kept it up. I fell asleep with her arms around me as we spooned. There are really no words to describe how I felt in that moment. I finally told her the truth. I was going to get my girl. I dreamt of our perfect date.

When I woke up, I was in her bed alone. She was nowhere to be found.

AN: where Tf is Amy? What about Tamsin? Why did Karma hint at breaking up with Liam if she didn't really? Did you like the subtle differences in the chapters or was it confusing? It's like the show The Affair. Message my Tumblr and leave reviews Special shout out to GillyasCharged! Thanks for your reviews sorry about Tamy!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry its short and I know I suck!

Last night was amazing, having finally been with Karma was more than fulfilling enough. I knew throughout the whole thing that I needed to talk to Tamsin and that what I did was wrong but I was just so happy. Once we'd gotten on the same page and just went out own pace, it seemed like our bodies were one. Moving at the same rhythm, synchronizing together through emotion. I felt not only my need for her but her need for me. Being with Karma was much different than being with Tamsin, not in a bad way, it was just different.

This morning, I was awoken by an upset looking blonde girl shaking me.

"Amy! Amy! Wake up! You have ten minutes before Farrah bursts in here to wake you up. If she comes in and you aren't ready for Sunday service AND _she_ is here fully naked, Farrah will kill you."

Oh shit! Lauren was right. I'd forgotten about church. I looked at the clock, 7:31. My mom would be in here in nine minutes to yell at me and to throw a dress of her choice at me. I sat up, trying to keep Karma and I covered but Lauren just rolled her eyes and headed to my closet.

"Here", she said, waving a dress at me. "This should appease both you and her. Are you going to wake her up or leave her here? If you are leaving Asscroft here, you need to get up and moving before Farrah wakes her up herself."

Lauren might act like a bitch but when you need her, she is clutch. I've never appreciated her as much as I did in that moment. Realizing that I was waiting on her to leave, she finally left. I grabbed my favorite pair of briefs and bra and got dressed. Once I had on the black dress with white bow, I wrote Karma a note and left it on my desk. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to get some cereal. I looked at my phone and realized that Tamsin had sent me a good morning text. Guilt washed over me but there was nothing I could do. I needed to tell Tamsin what happened but I also needed to have a conversation with Karma about what we'd done and what we were going to do moving forward.

Church was pretty uneventful. I learned at an early age just to go, be quiet, and to do whatever Farrah says. There are only two things my mom does not play about church and her hair. On the ride back from first service, I got a very ugly text from Karma.

Karma❤: WTF Amy? Why did you leave me in your room alone? I pour my heart out to you and you disappear on me. I don't know what your game plan was but I'm going home.

Amy: Wait no! Didn't you read the note I left you? I'm at church with my family but I'll be back soon. Please stay.

Karma ㈴5㈵6❤️: Fine, I'll stay but soon better mean within minutes.

Amy: I'm down the street now babe.

We pulled up to the house a minute later and I hopped out and ran to my room without a word to Farrah. I saw Lauren roll her eyes at me as I streaked past her. When I opened the door my eyes went straight to Karma sitting on the end of my bed, dressed in one of my old t-shirts and nothing else. She was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I closed the door behind me and made a beeline straight for her, gathering her up into my arms.

Just as my lips were about to touch hers, she stopped me with a hand on my chest and asked, "So have you talked to Tamsin?" I stilled, my brain struggling to jump from getting Karma under me again to the new conversation.

"Well she sent me a good morning text but I didn't reply."

"Oh what a coincidence, your girlfriend texted me too, but mine wasn't as nice."

I felt a cloud of unease creep over me as I asked, " What did she say?"

"Oh it was lovely. I woke up all alone and then leaned over to check my phone to see if you'd left me a message only to see 'You've been warned, bitch. Stay away from Amy.' So heartwarming." She said sarcastically.

I looked at her in total shock. Tamsin was a sweet girl, one of the nicest people I've ever met. How could she flip so fast like that? I shook myself and raised my left hand to run through her hair.

" I'll talk to her and let her know we're together, I promise."

"Yea that'd be wise, and you might want to do it soon because you aren't getting anymore from me until you dump that psycho." I laughed thinking it was a pretty funny joke until I saw the serious smirk on her face.

"Wait you're serious? The girl who wanted nothing but to fuck me for forever is locking it up?", I said incredulously.

She gave me the evil eye with no care in the world. She was very serious.

"Fine. You are cut off until you break up with Liam.", I said after thinking for a moment and realizing her hypocrisy.

"Don't turn this on me but it's already done. I did that before I came over here last night. I want to be with you and only you. The only way to prove that was to break up with him. Even if you didn't want me anymore, I didn't want him and that's not fair to either of us. If you want me and to be with me, you need to tell her immediately." She gave me a stern look at the end.

I understood what I needed to do. She'd answered my biggest question in her small speech. She wanted to be with me. That was all that mattered. Sure I was going to have to break Tamsin's heart but Karma wanted me like I wanted her and for me that was all that mattered.

"Let me sneak you out. Meet at my car and I'll take you home. Then I'll go talk to Tamsin?"

"I'm going with you!", Karma said, or rather demanded.

We argued back and forth until I finally gave in. I texted Tamsin that I was heading to her house and that we needed to talk. I changed out of my dress into a pair of blue jeans and a white crop top. I felt as Karma's eyes watched me. I didn't mind other than the fact that it was immensely turning me on. I wanted her badly but I knew that I needed to handle this Tamsin thing first. I turned around with the full intention of pouncing on her anyway. Instead when I turned around, I saw a scowl on her face. She saw my confusion and decided to enlighten me.

"You aren't fucking wearing that to go break up with her! Is this why you wanted to go alone? Are you dumping her or fucking her?", she stood up and headed to my closet. She grabbed a sweatshirt, then headed to my dresser, grabbed some sweatpants and handed them to me.

"Babe, I'm not changing in to this. We live in Texas. It's like nine thousand degrees outside. I'll be fine in this." I leaned in toward her to kiss her but she moved away.

"If you are wearing that, then I am going with you." It wasn't a question or statement. It was a declaration. I knew it was no use arguing with her, so I didn't.

Karma was always in charge. I was always going along with her plans and demands. She leads and I follow.

The drive to Tamsin's house seemed long and awkward. It was filled with so much anticipation. I didn't want to hurt Tamsin but I would be hurting her by staying with her and wanting Karma anyway. I was doing the right thing before diving in too deep with Tamsin and breaking her heart anyway.

Once I pulled into Tamsin's driveway, I took a deep breath and looked over to Karma, who smiled lovingly at me to reassure me that I was doing the right thing. I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and got out of the car.

Telling Tamsin was the hardest thing I've had to do. Karma being there just made it worse. Tamsin came outside once she spotted her in my car and then everything went south. Tamsin came out of the house yelling at Karma to get out of the car. I never wanted any of this to happen. Karma should've just stayed her ass at home. The whole interaction just reminded me of how weak Karma makes me. I should've stood my ground. I stopped anything from happening between them but the conflict filled me with such anxiety. I grabbed Tamsin and took her back into her house as I urged Karma to stay in the car.

"Why? Why? Why would you choose her over me? Why would you bring her here to flaunt her in my face? You told me that you cared about me? You literally told me that this wouldn't happen? I should've fucking known.", Tamsin yelled as I put her down.

"Look Tam, I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to tell you before I just messed around with her and hurt you more in the end. I care about you so much."

"Don't call me when she breaks your heart. I can't even believe I got upset over the inevitable. Just leave. Please just fucking leave."


End file.
